The Secret They Lived With Traduction
by Sam's Masen
Summary: Il y a toujours deux versions à chaque histoire. Voici la version de Draco Malfoy. S'étant lié d'amitié avec Hermione Granger durant l'enfance, leur arrivée à Poudlard leur apportera de nombreux challenges. C'est difficile de voir sa meilleure amie crée une nouvelle vie, en sachant qu'on ne pourra jamais en faire partie. Draco et Hermione tentent tant bien que mal de maintenir leur
1. The Blissful Beginning

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle histoire, non pas de moi mais l'adorable **AimlessWanderer0428** qui a accepté de me laisser traduire sa fiction. J'espère que cette dernière vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Le rythme de publication sera de deux chapitres par semaine (jeudi et dimanche), il est possible que j'ai parfois du retard à cause de mes cours mais promis, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous livrer vos chapitres :-)Votre humble traductrice qui se fait payer en reviews !

PS : Je suis à la recherche d'une beta disponible et rigolote, n'hésitez pas à me contacter en MP, je ne mords pas ! -)

Fiction originale : **https(:) s/12155149/1/The-Secret-They-Lived-With**

 ****The Secret They Lived With

Draco courrait aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il savait qu'il allait avoir des problèmes et il n'était pas fan à l'idée de se retrouver au même endroit que son père quand il découvrirait ce qu'il avait fait. C'était juste un accident. Il était seulement entrain de jouer quand soudain il s'était cogné l'orteil et, à cause de la douleur, un accès de rage l'avait envahi. Juste un petit accès de rage. Il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre ou contrôler ses pouvoirs. Durant ce laps de temps de vulnérabilité, il avait involontairement envoyé des étincelles sur la lourde chaîne qui tenait le superbe lustre en cristal prenant place dans l'entrée de leur magnifique manoir. La chaleur magique des étincelles avait fait fondre la chaîne, ce qui avait causé au lustre de s'écraser quelques mètres plus bas. Le cœur de Draco s'était stoppé alors que le lustre volait en éclats autour de lui, des morceaux de cristal lui écorchant le visage et causant des coupures qu'il ne ressentit pas tant il était paniqué. Durant une seconde, il avait considéré l'idée de blâmer Dobby, leur elfe de maison mais il s'était rappelé qu'il assistait son père le jour même. Draco s'était mis à courir. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. Ce lustre avait appartenu à son grand-père et avait fait partie de l'enfance de son père avant d'être amené au manoir Malfoy à la mort de son grand-père. Il savait que son père serait furieux et cela l'effrayait. Il fonça vers la porte et détala sur le long chemin joliment décoré de buissons et de majestueux paons à la robe immaculée.Bifurquant au coin du chemin et courant aussi vite que ses petits pieds le lui permettaient, il détala sur une route adjacente, la traversa et disparu à travers les arbres qui bordaient l'autre côté.

Sans savoir où il allait, il trottina jusqu'à ce que les arbres deviennent de plus en plus fins et il s'arrêta au bord d'un petit étang. A gauche de ce dernier se trouvait un petit parc désolant contenant une balançoire pour deux personnes, un toboggan rouillé et un vieux jeu de trotter vacillant qui craquait à cause de la brise du soir. Draco erra puis alla s'affaisser sur la balançoire. Une vague de désespoir le percuta puis il se mit à pleurer. Son père allait le tuer. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se cacher éternellement. Il n'avait que neuf ans après tout.

Ses yeux perçurent un petit mouvement et il regarda autour de lui, terrifié que son père ne l'ai déjà retrouvé.

« - Oh ! Fit une petite voix. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te surprendre. » La voix appartenait à une petite fille avec d'énormes boucles emmêlées. Draco devina qu'elle avait le même âge que lui. Il essuya rapidement son visage strié de larmes, embarrassé.

Elle reprit la parole, se rapprochant de quelques pas. « - Est-ce-que tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Je ne pleure pas ! Claqua-t-il. »

La petite fille roula des yeux et s'assit sur la balançoire à côté de lui. « - Très bien, donc si tu ne pleurais pas, dit elle, pourquoi il y a des larmes sur ton visage ? » Elle eut un petit sourire, heureuse de ses talents de déduction.

Draco devint rouge. « - Je vais avoir des problèmes, d'accord ? Répondit-il, mordant. J'ai cassé quelque chose par accident et quand mon père s'en rendra compte, il me tuera ! »

Le rictus de la fillette s'affaissa et fût remplacé par un vrai regard inquiet. Voulant éviter de penser à la présence menaçante de son père, il changea de sujet. « - Je m'appelle Draco. Draco Malfoy. Je vis de l'autre côté des bois.

\- Je suis Hermione Granger. Je vis dans le village à côté. » Elle montra l'autre côté de l'étang. Draco s'étira mais ne put juste apercevoir le clocher d'une église au dessus des arbres.

« - Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que des moldus qui vivaient là-bas, dit-il pensivement.

\- Seulement quoi ? Demanda Hermione avec un regard confus.

\- Des moldus...Tu sais... » La voix de Draco s'éteint à mesure qu'il réalisait pourquoi elle était confuse. Il sauta sur ses pieds. « - Je dois y aller, dit-il rapidement puis s'éloigna de la balançoire. »

Elle sauta sur ses pieds à son tour. « - Attends ! Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Je ne devrais pas être entrain de te parler ! Aboya-t-il. Tu es une moldue ! J'aurais encore plus de problèmes si mon père découvre que j'ai parlé à une moldue !

\- Je ne suis pas une moldue ! C'est toi, le moldu ! Hurla Hermione, qui essayait clairement de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

\- Quoi ? Dit Draco. Non, c'est faux ! Laisse-moi tranquille, sale folle de moldue ! » Il commença à courir. Il l'entendit laisser échapper un cri de frustration et soudainement des mains invisibles l'attrapèrent, Il se sentit soulevé du sol et il atterrit dans l'eau froide de l'étang. Cherchant de l'air, il refit surface, la confusion et la colère parcourant son corps.

« - Oh non ! Cria Hermione, se précipitant vers l'étang. Oh non, oh non, je suis désolée ! Oh je vais avoir tellement de problèmes ! » Elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. « - Je ne voulais pas ! J'étais seulement en colère ! Ces choses arrivent parfois, pitié n'en parle pas ! » Elle observa anxieusement Draco qui vociférait sur la rive, la tête sur l'herbe, essayant toujours de récupérer sa respiration. Il ouvrit les yeux et le visage d'Hermione apparût au dessus de lui.

« - S'il te plait, n'en parle pas... » répéta-t-elle faiblement, ses yeux brillants de larmes.

Draco se redressa. « - Tu es une sorcière ! Affirma-t-il, choqué. »

La rage se vit sur le visage d'Hermione. « - Excuse-moi ? Dit-elle, sa voix montant d'un cran. J'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! Tu n'as pas de raisons de m'insulter !

\- Non ! Rit-il, plus rassuré qu'autre chose. Tu es une sorcière...Genre...Tu as de la magie ! Et je suis un sorcier ! Tu n'es pas du tout une moldue ! »

Elle secoua la tête. « - Maman et Papa m'ont dit de ne rien dire. Ils disent que c'est dangereux et que les gens voudraient me blesser s'ils savaient. Elle renifla. Je suis juste différente, d'accord ? J'essaie de ne pas l'être mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher. »

Draco lui jeta un coup d'oeil étonné. « - Tu n'es pas différente. Pourquoi tes parents voudraient que tu caches ta magie ? Ne sont-ils pas...Sa voix s'éteint à nouveau quand il réalisa. Non, dit-il doucement. Tu n'es pas… ?

\- Quoi ? Hermione l'observa.

\- Tes parents...commença-t-il. Tes parents n'ont pas de magie ? Tu es la seule qui peut en faire ?

\- Bien sûr qu'ils n'en ont pas, fit-elle. Ils sont dentistes. »

Draco sauta sur ses pieds et recula. Les préjugés de son père infiltrèrent son coeur et, bientôt, il commença à se sentir sale rien qu'à être en la présence d'Hermione. « - Tu es une sang-de-bourbe, cria-t-il. C'est encore pire qu'être une moldue ! Tu ne mérites pas d'avoir de la magie, tu ne fais pas partie de notre monde ! »

Hermione était elle aussi sur ses pieds et était visiblement en colère. Son visage rougissait et ses poings étaient serrés contre ses flancs. « - Tu es juste un stupide garçon ! Hurla-t-elle. » C'était la pire insulte à laquelle un enfant de neuf ans pouvait penser. De plus, elle ne comprenait strictement rien à ce que lui racontait Draco.

Soudainement, il y eut un pop sonore à travers les arbres et une voix dure résonna. « -Draco ! »

Le visage de ce dernier devint encore plus livide que celui d'un fantôme. « - Mon père ! Murmura-t-il, paniqué, tous ses à priori à propos de sa nouvelle connaissance envolés. Tu dois courir ! Il ne peut pas nous voir ensemble ! »

La colère d'Hermione se volatilisa et fut remplacée par de la peur pour ce garçon qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était véritablement glacé de terreur et se demanda comment était son père pour l'effrayer autant. « - Dis lui juste que c'était un accident. Lui rappela-t-elle mais Draco ne lui prêtait pas attention. Il regardait frénétiquement les alentours, son père l'appela une nouvelle fois, sa voix se rapprochant.

« - Tu dois partir maintenant ! Pitié ! » Dans la panique, il heurta Hermione et la poussa dans un buisson juste au moment où son père émergeait des arbres. La fillette, surprise d'avoir était forcée à se cacher ne bougea pas d'un pouce. L'urgence dans la voix de Draco l'avait effrayée. Elle vit à travers les branches un grand homme mince aux longs cheveux blonds se diriger vers un Draco terrifié. « - Père, dit le garçon d'une petit voix. Pardon. » Il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux.

Son père le surplomba. « - Je m'occuperais de toi à la maison. » dit-il d'une voix doucereuse et dangereuse. Il empoigna les cheveux de Draco et le força à se mettre sur ses pieds. Ce dernier pleura de douleur alors que son père pivotait, puis avec un petit pop, les deux s'étaient volatilisés.

A dimanche ! -) S'il vous plait, prenez le temps de laisser un petit mot, c'est très encourageant et ça me montre que je ne fais pas ça pour rien !


	2. The Best Of Friends

Hello tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Je suis heureuse de voir que certains d'entre vous aient pris le temps de commenter et de donner leur avis à propos de nos jeunes Hermione et Draco. Ce sont vos reviews qui me poussent à terminer cette traduction ! -)

Encore une fois, si l'un de vous aimerait m'aider en étant ma bêta (et donc en recevant les chapitres avant les autres), s'il vous plaît, contactez-moi.

Profil de l'auteur : **AimlessWanderer0428**

Fiction originale : **https(:) s/12155149/1/The-Secret-They-Lived-With**

A Mercredi ! -)

The Secret They Lived With

Hermione venait de commencer une nouvelle année scolaire et était sur des chardons ardents. Elle adorait apprendre, mais ne passait plus de temps à lire ses livres. Alors qu'auparavant, elle n'avait aucun problème d'attention, dorénavant il lui était de plus en plus difficile de rester concentrée en classe. Chaque fois qu'elle pénétrait une salle, ses yeux cherchaient les cheveux blonds presque blancs du garçon qu'elle avait rencontré quelques semaines avant la fin de l'année scolaire. A la longue, elle avait simplement supposé qu'il venait juste d'emménager et que ses parents le garder chez eux jusqu'à la nouvelle rentrée. Cependant, maintenant que l'été était passé et que la nouvelle année avait commencé, elle était sûre que Draco commencerait les cours cette année. Elle était anxieuse à l'idée de lui parler. Il était la seule personne sur terre qui ne semblait pas bouleversée ou effrayée par les uniques et étonnantes capacités d'Hermione. Cependant les jours passèrent et ne voyant aucun signe de vie du garçon, son moral commença à baisser. Peut-être avait-elle imaginé leur rencontre. Peut-être était-elle si désespérée de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait la comprendre qu'elle l'avait créé dans sa tête. Un ami imaginaire. Elle avait lu que, parfois, les gens qui se sentaient vraiment seuls pouvaient imaginer d'autres personnes et pouvaient véritablement se convaincre que ces amis étaient réels. C'était une sorte d'état psychologique.

 _« -_ _Je suis peut-être folle. »_ se dit Hermione alors qu'elle errait dans le parc abandonné dans lequel elle aimait souvent se poser pour étudier. C'était tellement vieux et délabré qu'aucun enfant n'y jouait plus, rendant l'endroit calme et isolé. S'asseyant à côté de l'étang, elle commença à sortir ses livres de cours. Soudainement, elle eut une révélation. Draco lui avait confié qu'il vivait de l'autre côté des bois. Si elle pouvait voir sa maison de ses propres yeux alors elle aurait la preuve qu'il était réel. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, balança ses livres dans son sac et se dirigea vers les arbres. Après avoir marché ce qui lui sembla être des heures, la forêt commença à s'éclaircir et elle pût apercevoir une petite route isolée. Elle releva les yeux et fit face à une vue plus qu'impressionnante. Un énorme portail en fer forgé prenait place à l'entrée d'un long chemin. Ce dernier zigzaguant entre les arbres et les ( **oui oui « les »!** ) jardins, s'arrêtait à l'entrée d'un magnifique mais intimidant manoir, beaucoup plus grands que toutes les maisons qu'elle n'avait jamais vues. Alors qu'elle avançait vers le portail, elle aperçut une large plaque en or avec les mots « Manoir Malfoy » gravés dessus.

 _« -_ _C'est ça !_ pensa-t-elle, pleine d'excitation. _Il a dit que son nom de famille était Malfoy. C'est ici qu'il vit ! Je savais que je ne l'imaginais pas. »_ Mais alors qu'elle pensait ça, son cœur se brisa un peu. Il était réel et pourtant il n'était pas à sa recherche. N'était-il pas aussi fébrile qu'elle à l'idée de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre ? N'était-il pas aussi solitaire qu'elle ?

 _« -_ _Que fais-tu ici ? »_ Une voix paniquée la fit sursauter. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver Draco l'observer, légèrement caché derrière la porte en métal. _« - Tu ne peux pas être là ! »_ dit-il, parlant un peu plus fort mais toujours pas plus haut qu'un murmure. _« - Va-t-en ! »_

Hermione se renfrogna. _« -_ _Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas chez toi ? Je veux juste te parler. »_ Elle s'approcha de lui. _« - N'es-tu pas heureux de trouver quelqu'un comme toi ? Quelqu'un qui peut faire des choses grâce à la magie ?_

 _-_ _Stop ! »_ dit Draco avec le même timbre de voix. Il pensa qu'elle avait l'air d'être persistante et ne voulait pas que sa famille ne la trouve ici. Elle se rapprocha de nouveau et il se résigna. _« - Ok, ok, juste...fais demi-tour,_ dit-il précipitamment, regardant frénétiquement aux alentours. _Retourne à l'étang. Je te retrouverai là-bas. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, d'accord ? Si mon père te voit... »_ Sa voix se brisa. Il avait peur pour elle. « Pars ! Je te rejoins ! » insista-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

Hermione lui lança un regard septique. _« - Tu me le promets ? »_ questionna-t-elle.

Il croisa son regard. Ses yeux gris se plongèrent dans les yeux chocolat. _« - Je te le promets. »_ dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête puis se retourna pour se diriger vers les bois. Respectant sa promesse, il la rejoignit quelques heures plus tard. _« - Désolé d'avoir pris si longtemps. »_ Il lui lança un regard plein d'excuses. _« - J'ai dû attendre que mon père s'en aille...mais...je suis heureux que tu ais attendu. »_ Il s'assit sur le sol à côté d'elle.

Durant les mois qui passèrent, Draco et Hermione se rencontraient dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Elle l'attendait tous les après-midis et il venait dès qu'il pouvait sortir sans que son père ne puisse le remarquer. Avant qu'ils ne réalisent, une véritable amitié commença à fleurir. Draco expliqua à Hermione tout ce qu'il savait à propos du monde des sorciers, insistant sur le fait qu'elle serait envoyée avec lui à Poudlard, école de Magie et de Sorcellerie une fois qu'ils seraient assez vieux. Hermione, quant à elle, raconta à Draco comment fonctionnait le monde des moldus. Cela la faisait rire qu'il trouve les choses les plus simples au monde totalement bizarres. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les moldus allaient à l'école si jeunes et il grandit en éprouvant de la rancune pour les heures qu'elle passait loin de lui, obligée d'aller à l'école.

Enfin, les vacances d'été d'Hermione arrivèrent, et elle put passer chaque jour avec lui dans le parc qui était devenu leur petit paradis. Ils firent passer le temps en se racontant tout et n'importe quoi. Elle lui raconta tous les contes de Cendrillon, Blanche Neige ou encore la Belle au Bois Dormant. Draco, quant à lui, lui narra les histoires de son monde telles que Rabbity-Lapina ou encore le conte des Trois Frères. Ils échangèrent aussi à propos de leur familles. Le jeune garçon devint envieux de l'amour et de la dévotion que les parents d'Hermione semblaient lui donner. Ses parents à lui, bien qu'il savait qu'ils l'aimaient, étaient froids et sévères. La brune l'écoutait en retenant son souffle quand il lui racontait les mauvais traitements que son père lui infligeait souvent. Elle tenait sa main et pleurait avec lui quand il arrivait au parc couvert de bleus et de marques de sortilèges.

Finalement vint le jour où Hermione reçut sa lettre de Poudlard. Elle était tellement heureuse, elle se précipita vers le parc, lettre en main. Elle ne pouvait attendre pour la montrer à Draco.

 _« - Draco ! »_ s'exclama-t-elle quand elle le vit. Elle lui fit remarquer sa lettre et un petit sourire prit place sur la visage de ce dernier.

 _« -_ _J'ai eu la mienne aussi ! »_ hurla-t-il en courant vers elle. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et les deux amis se câlinèrent, une vague d'excitation les parcourant. Ils se jetèrent sur le sol et rirent. _« - Je ne peux pas attendre,_ soupira-t-il. _Une fois qu'on sera à l'école, on pourra se voir tout le temps. On va apprendre tellement de choses géniales et on va avoir nos baguettes ! »_ Il lança un coup d'oeil à Hermione. _« - Tu seras à Serpentard avec moi ! Forcément ! Nous nous entendons si bien, comment pourrais-tu ne pas aller à Serpentard ? »_

La brunette se redressa. _« - C'est quoi, Serpentard ? »_ Draco était choqué de voir qu'il avait oublié de lui parler des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Il lui fit une rapide explication, lui décrivant les différents traits de caractères de chaque maison. _« - Toute ma famille a été à Serpentard, donc je sais que j'irai,_ finit-il. _Toutes les familles de Sang-Pur y vont. Serpentard ne prend que les sorciers les plus purs. »_

Hermione fronça les sourcils, son front se creusant légèrement. _« - Donc je n'y serai pas envoyée,_ dit-elle doucement. _N'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?_ Demanda-t-il, haussant les sourcils.

 _\- Je suis une fille de moldus. »_ expliqua-t-elle et le coeur du garçon tomba dans son estomac. _« - Si Serpentard ne prend que les sorciers purs, alors je serai envoyée dans une autre maison. »_

Le blond baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Il aurait dû réaliser ça avant. Il avait été si excité d'aller à Poudlard avec sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait jamais prit le temps de penser au fait qu'ils ne seraient pas ensemble.

 _« - Ne t'inquiète pas,_ dit Hermione, sentant qu'il était déçu. _Nous nous verrons quand même. Tout le temps, insista-t-elle »._

Draco hocha la tête _. « - Ouais,_ acquiesça-t-il. _Tout le temps. »_ Dans son coeur, il savait qu'entant que Serpentard, il ne serait pas acceptable pour lui d'être vu passant du temps avec une élève d'une autre maison.


End file.
